matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Help Desk (Episode 10.3)
Agent Gray: Operative, we are initiating operations against the Merovingian. His programs have incrased their activity since his field commander, the Exile known as "The General," abandoned a forward position he had briefly established on the planet's surface. We would like to know the purpose behind this increased activity. The Merovingian's loose organization presents many possible starting points for an investigation, but also many possible dead ends. All possible leads must be checked, however, so it is best to begin immediately. You will neutralize the Exiles at the indicated location, and conduct a search of their data. Operator: People are always thinking some Exile's gonna come along to fight the Merv for top spot in the Matrix underworld, but it's been a while since a major contender took a real stab at it. I guess in a sense we've sort of helped him stay top dog, since we tend not to bother shutting down his operations as long as he's minding his Ps and Qs. But if we did do something about him, then I wonder what-- Well, for now you've got some Exiles to deal with in there. Scan doesn't show anything too out of the ordinary... I think we've got the drop on them. Exiles Club Guard: I don't care what they say--it's impossible! There's no way to beat that many of those programs. Club Guard: Did you get the bunny ears upgrade? That will make you faster, and then you can ju-- Did you hear something? Club Guard: Ew! Computer: Risk Found! Risk: Trojan.Pander in File: Hot pictures>>card.z>>card.r Risk Found! Ri ***Execution Error*** This thread has encountered a terminal error. Memory dump in progress. Operator: Ew! That thing is swarming with viruses. Yeeg... Does Gray really need us to pick through it? What's that--the phone? Better answer it; maybe there's a free pizza outside. Computer: >quit Error >^Z Error >#@$$# Error >_ Desk Phone: Mm... There's a delicious party tomorrow night and I've got absolutely nothing to wear. Have you got something with lots of straps and-- Oh! It's you, dearie. Isn't this a nice surprise? Well, it just happens that Cryptos has some news for you. Wouldn't you like to hear it? Oh, don't be a party-pooper. Do say you'll come! Operator: Ugh, Veil. Why's she trying to waste our time? We've got actual work to do. Desk Phone: ### If you know the number you wish to call, please enter it now. ### Agent Gray: The Cypherites have been conducting their own investigation of Merovingian activities. Please take their report, Mr. Roderick. It is possible that they have found something useful. Operator: Redpill signals in there--should be the Cyphs. Just remember not to let any of them stand behind you, and I'm sure you'll be fine. Cypherites Cryptos Cypherite: Find Mauser yet? Just asking. Cryptos: We have seen with the evidence of our own eyes that the Merovingian seeks infromation hidden within the network of the Ouroboros Corporation--information which he believes to be related to the intruders whose override programs caused so much damage to this world. I tell you this in order that information of that kind should not fall into the hands of a man whose ambition knows no boundaries--a man who thinks of his fellow beings only as chattel to be used to further his own ends, to satisfy his own desires. Those who cannot bear the awful power of knowledge must be protected from those who have proven themselves unworthy of it. Cypherite: Veil? Heh... Keep looking behind you. Hahahaha! Agent Gray: The Ouroboros Corporation? Very well, operative. I will make inquiries to confirm the Cypherite report. For your part, please see Agent Pace for reinforcement units. Operator: Ouroboros? I think I had one of their toasters once. Worked pretty well, except it had that problem where the bottom would fill up with crumbs that just sit in there getting all... Anyway, looks like the Pacer is waiting for you in there. System Agent, Machine Programs Agent Pace Agent Pace: The Ouroboros Corporation is an electronics manufacturer, tesoro, and one of the city's largest corporations; they make their headquarters in Creston Heights, and maintain offices and other facilities across the city. Given his hunger for power, it is not surprising that the Merovingian should seek to acquire their assets. Whatever illegal data he may claim they have, it is no excuse for making war against a corporation that is protected by laws established in the public interest. John Royal and Ivan Ma are available to assist you in your mission to preserve law and order. The Merovingian has a long history of offenses against public and... System resources. His function is one of commanding a degree of order among programs who have rebelled against us; it could also be argued that he presents and important check against the spread of Zionite influence in the less-patrolled areas of the simulation. But when he makes a direct attack against government forces, public institutions, or legally held private entities, he must be brought to heel... and do not think I say this only because of his attack against me. I admit, of course, that due to my experience, my view may be unavoidably biased. John Royal: You got it. Ivan Ma: What Agent Pace wants, Agent Pace gets. Agent Jones: No, I will not go with you. Agent Gray: We have located Merovingian forces attacking Ouroboros. We note that Ouroboros has failed to report this; they may have felt that their large private security force was up to the task of fending off the Merovingian, but even so, standard procedures for notifying the appropiate government agencies should have been followed. It is... unfortunate that the larger corporations sometimes seem to consider themselves outside of the usual legal considerations. Your task is to eliminate the Merovingian elements, and prevent any theft of Ouroboros property. Please refrain from attacking Ouroboros security personnel. Operator: Got some active readings in there; a bunch of unregistered signals, and... ah, that one looks like an Ouroboros guard. Exiles Ouroboros guard Ouroboros Security: Huh. Just don't get in my way! Operator: ... Ingrate. Blood Drunk: Hey! Find your own computer! Computer: > Your request is being processed. Please wait. > Your request is still being processed. Please continue to wait. >_ Lupine: Ech. You'd look better with one of those helmets. Operator: That should cover it. Send in the Ouroboros carpet cleaning team. Ouroboros Security [wounded]: All right... We'll take it from here. End Agent Gray: Well done, Mr. Roderick. With proper cooperation from the Ouroboros Corporation, this will be a short-lived insurrection by the Merovingian. *''Episode 10.3'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 10.3) Category:Episode 10.3 Missions